


Sickeningly Yaoi

by Katmon (Batsutousai)



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-11
Updated: 2002-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Katmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru is sick and Yamato blames himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickeningly Yaoi

**Title:** Sickeningly Yaoi  
 **Fandom:** Digimon  
 **Author:** Katmon =^.^=  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairings:** Yamato/Takeru, Koushiro/Jou, one-sided Yamato/Koushiro  
 **Warnings:** mentions of chan, love triangle  
 **Summary:** Takeru is sick and Yamato blames himself.

 **Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by some dude in Japan – I can't be bothered to look up his name – and various other silly fools. This is a piece of fanfiction and not meant in any way to cause copywrite infringement, etc. No money is being made from this fic.

 

 **  
Sickeningly Yaoi   
**   
_Katmon =^.^= Ichijouji_

"Anno... Ani, could you come here?" Takaishi Takeru glanced over at his elder brother, who was sitting on the couch with Izumi Koushiro, discussing the Digital World. "Ani..."

Ishida Yamato glanced up as he heard a sniffle from his younger brother, then groaned as he saw Takeru's eyes filling with tears. He stood. "What is it, ototo-chan?" he asked, sounding tired.

With their parents' dreadful working hours, the two brothers were often left home alone, and now that Takeru was sick, Yamato was stuck in the house all day to watch his younger brother. Yamato made a face as Takeru started coughing again, and it sounded like he was about to lose a lung, too.

"I'm... out of... water..." Takeru gasped weakly, holding out his water bottle to Yamato.

Yamato nodded, grabbing the bottle, and walked into the kitchen. As he refilled the bottle, he watched Koushiro stand and walk over towards Takeru. "Ano..." He was about to warn Koushiro about Takeru being contagious, when Takeru himself spoke.

"If you get much closer, you'll catch sick too," Takeru warned.

Koushiro stopped, cocking his head to one side. "What do you have, Takeru-kun?"

Takeru let out a raspy breath. "If we knew, I'd be treated by now," he pointed out.

This was true. After a month of playing musical chairs with the hospital every time Takeru started coughing so hard he couldn't breathe, or something worse happened, his parents had given up and left Yamato home to keep an eye on his brother. After yet another three weeks of this, Yamato looked about ready to pass out from exhaustion, and Takeru didn't look much better. Yamato shook his head, coming back out with the water Takeru had asked for, smiling slightly as Takeru grabbed the bottle and drank for a few moments, then laid back again. Yamato tucked the covers back in around his brother. "Get some rest," he ordered, then led Koushiro back into the living room.

"Do we know anything about this?" Koushiro asked as the two sunk back into the couch.

Yamato shook his head. "Nothing. No one's caught anything from him yet, but we've been taking every precaution."

Koushiro nodded. "I can see that." He glanced at Takeru, who was breathing hard in his sleep. "Poor Takeru-kun, he looks so ill." He turned back to the other boy still awake. "So do you, in fact. Yamato, why don't you get some sleep, and I'll watch Takeru for a while?"

Yamato had been drifting, like he normally did when Koushiro started to talk to him, but snapped awake again when he fully understood what Koushiro had said. "N-no! I'll still watch him! I have to, Koushiro, you don't understand!"

Koushiro cocked his head to one side. "What don't I understand?"

Yamato shook his head fiercely. "If I told you, you'd hate me." He stood suddenly, then had to put a hand on the couch to steady himself. "Come on, I'll walk you to the door."

Koushiro gently pulled Yamato back onto the couch next to him. "Come on, Yamato, I'll never hate you. I mean, you understood when I confided in you my love for Jou!" He smiled softly. "Come on, we're friends, Yamato! You know you can tell me anything."

"It's my fault, Koushiro!" Yamato looked at his hands, surprised to find water dripping into them, then realizing that the water was his tears. "Kami-sama, it's all my fault..."

Koushiro moved so he could rub Yamato's back, then did so. "What's your fault, Yamato?"

Yamato nodded towards Takeru. "Takeru's being sick..."

"Start from the beginning," Koushiro suggested.

"Alright. Well, do you remember when you told me you loved Jou?"

"Yeah... It was only a few months ago..."

-  
**^Flashback^**

The two boys were laughing as they dodged the mess of rice crispy they were throwing around in the Izumi kitchen. They had tried to make the stuff, but Koushiro had relied on Yamato's cooking skills too much and they ended up making a mess, instead. So, to clean up, they decided to throw rice crispy goop into the trash, but when Koushiro, holding the trash bag, had been splattered by one mess of marshmallow and rice crispies, it had turned into a full blown war.

Koushiro glanced at the kitchen clock. "Kami-sama! My parents will be home soon, Yamato!"

Yamato's grin slid away and they started to pick up the mess for real.

They had just finished scrubbing the last bit of rice crispies off the ceiling when the front door had opened. It took them another twenty minutes before Yamato was finally able to drag them away from the two adults.

"Spill it," he ordered as he closed Koushiro's bedroom door behind them.

"What?"

"Whatever's been eating at you all afternoon."

"Oh, that." Koushiro sat down on the bed, patting the spot next to him. Yamato took it. "Yamato, what would you think if you learned I was gay?"

Yamato blinked a couple of times. "Anno... Gay? As in, homosexuality?"

Now it was Koushiro's turn to blink in surprise. "Yeah. How are you so calm? I coulda sworn you'd blow up over this."

Yamato shrugged. "You'd be surprised." He slugged Koushiro in the arm. "So, who's the lucky guy?"

"Jou..." Koushiro whispered.

Yamato froze, looking away. "Oh..."

Koushiro looked up at his friend. "What's wrong, Yama?"

Yamato smiled sadly. "Nothin'!" He forced his smile happy. "You should tell him! I know he likes you too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Really!"

**^End Flashback^**  
-

"I lied, Koushiro. There had been something bothering me. I, too, had a crush on you, and that's why I was so upset. But, since I wanted you to be happy, I stepped away, then found someone else to love..."

-  
**^Flashback^**

"Ani!" Takeru called, searching everywhere for his elder brother. He'd always loved playing hide-and-go-seek.

He ran into Yamato's bedroom, not seeing his elder brother standing next to the door. It wasn't until the door shut softly behind them that Takeru turned around and noticed his brother. "Ani! I caught you!"

Yamato smiled sadly. "Ototo-chan, who do you love most in the world?"

"Ani!" Takeru cried, flinging himself into his brother's arms.

"I see... Will you do something for me?"

"Anything, ani!"

"I'm glad..."

**^End Flashback^**  
-

"That's all it took. Almost two months ago now, Takeru agreed to go to bed with me, and we had a good time..." Yamato's voice was shaking, and his tears were coming harder. "Then haha found out, and went after Takeru, since he was living with her..."

-  
**^Flashback^**

The door banged open and Takeru ran, sobbing, into a very surprised Yamato's arms. "Ototo-chan, what is it?"

"You, bastard!" Yamato looked up in surprise as his mother stomped in.

"What do you want, haha?" Yamato asked coldly, having a feeling that it had been his mother who had made his younger brother cry so.

"You want to kill him? You sick little bastard!"

Yamato stood, slowly disentangling himself from his brother. "What did I do this time? I didn't lay a finger on anyone."

"Then explain this!" She threw him a small tube of lubricant. "I found it in Takeru's bedside table the other day! Are you trying to turn him as evil as you?! Are you forcing him into this? Why? Why would you try to kill your own brother?"

"I'm not! I've not done anything to him that he didn't want first! Isn't that right, ototo-chan?" Takeru nodded.

"Kami-sama, you've brain-washed him!" She threw a bag at Yamato's feet. "Fine, you take him! I know you'll both pay, for all the bad things you've done!" Then she fled the apartment.

**^End Flashback^**  
-

"We didn't see her again until Takeru got too sick for me or otousan to handle, and we took Takeru to the hospital. Takeru blames himself, but I know it's my fault. I did force it on him, I know I did!"

"Is ani telling you how it's his fault that I'm sick?" Takeru asked from the bed he was laying on.

Yamato sighed and walked over to his younger brother. "Ototo-chan, go back to sleep," he whispered.

"But, it's not your fault!" Takeru cried weakly. He'd heard the whole story before.

"If I may?" The two brothers looked at Koushiro. "I don't think it was either of your faults, but, have you asked forgiveness from the gods?" The two nodded. "Your mother?"

"Nai..." Yamato looked down at the floor.

Koushiro stood. "Well then, I'd suggest you try it! After all, you never know!" Koushiro walked to the door. "Sayonara!" The door slammed shut behind him and he bowed slightly under the onslaught of the wind as he started off towards home. "I can't believe I was so blind when it came to Yamato!" he growled at himself. "Baka!"

***

Katmon: Okay, that was weird...


End file.
